


Time for you to know.

by Enchantedlarry22



Category: One Direction (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:57:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5036440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantedlarry22/pseuds/Enchantedlarry22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis finds out Harry is in love with him, little did Harry know that Louis always felt the same way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time for you to know.

**Author's Note:**

> Summary is very lame so I'm sorry, if I think of a better one I'll change it until then I hope you all enjoy. x

> **_Dear Louis,_ **

_Where do I start off? How are you? How has your day been? Have you ate yet? Did you eat your green beans babe? That is a joke, we both know you never like to eat healthy, not even if it was for me, but am not writing you this to talk to you about your bad eating habits, so let me start over. Hi Louis, as you and I both know how much I love to write, I figured I'd write something for you, well here goes nothing. Remember how we met? In the toilets at camp on the x factor, while I splashed some wee on you ( sorry about that, remembering that makes me feel dirty ) but anyways, it will always be a memorable moment how we both met don't you think? I really though that would have been the last time I would have seen you, but then we were put into the same band together. Besides meeting Niall, Zayn and Liam, I was so excited to be by your side again, to get to know you, to just be with you, you made me feel good inside. I still don't know how mum let me move in with you, I was only 16 and you 18, in the US that would be considered pedophilia, did you know that? Either way I don't regret moving in with you one bit, even if you never cleaned after yourself, or cooked, but I didn't mind only because it was for you. As time passed I noticed more things about you, your creativity, humbleness and sarcasm, you were a perfect package in my heart. Since I'm admitting to you things I have not admitted to you before, ill tell you this, the best day of my life was when you told me that you and Eleanor decided to split. She was a nice, fashionable girl but I just never enjoyed you two being together. If your thinking at this moment why not and I will tell you later on this letter but remember our ski road trip? Remember how we would get along so well before modest got mad that the fans were saying that we were together. You distanced yourself from me when all that drama was going down, I really hated you for doing that. That's not the worst thing though, a while ago you came to me and the boys to say you were going to have a baby. The day you told all of us the news, you took us all by surprise and if am being honest, the day you told us, was the worst day of my life. I remember looking at Niall and Liam as you were explaining to us the whole story, they both looked at me with sadness in their eyes, they congratulated you while I stayed quite, I remember the look of hurt you gave me as I walked away. You always asked me why I never congratulated you and now it's time to tell you. Truth be told Louis, I have loved you since I was 16. I have loved you since the moment you first jumped into my arms, since the moment our eyes met, I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you the moment the interviewer asked all of us if we all wanted to be married and have children, remember that? Remember how we both looked at each other when she said that? I know I never told you any of this, but its because I thought that you felt the same way I did the day we got matching tattoos, when you told one of our fans that you would never get one. I thought you felt the same when you told me that you got tattoos for me, you had made me feel as if you had felt the same way I did, but I was wrong. I don't blame you for it, I should of known, I guess I was just caught up in the moment and didn't think things through. I just felt as if the tender touches we shared, our laughs, our tattoos, our secret hand signs .. I thought they had meant something to you, as they meant to me. Now your going to be a father. Congratulations Louis, I know I haven't said anything about it, but am happy for you, I know your going to be a great father. I hope you and the rest of the boys live the happy life you all deserve, but I want you to know one thing before I end this letter, I Harry Edward Styles will always be in love with you Louis, till the end Louis, till the end. Love always, Harry._

Louis sets the note down and brakes. No one had ever dared to enter Harry's room since his death, and after two months .. Louis was the first one to do so, now he's here reading the final thing Harry had wrote and it was for him. Louis pulls his knees to his face and cries. He doesn't care that he can taste his salty tears in his mouth, he doesn't care that he got cut with the broken glass on the ground, he doesn't care about anything at this point, he just wants to rip his fucking hair out. He screams Harry's name because Louis knows now that Harry had killed himself because of Louis, because he thought Louis didn't care, didn't love him, when in reality Louis fucking did. Louis was in love with Harry, but never told him because that is what modest wanted, all for their fucking record sales. Louis flashbacks to the time when he was entering the meeting with modest and they told him that he wasn't allowed to have a relationship with Harry for the sake of the band's reputation. Louis feels like a piece of crap, but how did Harry not feel that Harry felt the same way? How did he not know that he used Eleanor and Brianna to try and forget Harry to help keep the band's reputation, and now look, it all turned to shit. Louis could never forget about the beautiful green jade eyes, the way Harry's smile formed, his dimples, his curls, everything about Harry was engraved into Louis heart and head. Louis lays on the floor as he still cries, and eventually falls asleep.

Louis is awaken at 4 in the morning by the sudden noise of foot steps, he opens his tired eyes and looks at the wall, there he sees a black silhouette, it looks like Harry and Louis thinks he's going fucking insane and eventually closes his eyes back, with his bloody hands, and puffy eyes.

Louis wakes up to find a mysterious piece of paper on the floor next to him, he knows that it wasn't there yesterday. He slowly stretches for the note and as he focuses his eyes on the paper he sees the words printed " I can live in peace now, I love you Louis, ill see you in the future babe, be a good dad, all the love. H "

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter : Desiiredlarry


End file.
